Arthur and the Beast
by SugarOtakuGang3
Summary: If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return, the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a beast for all time. As the year passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast? USUK, one-sided FrUk, Spamano, SuFin, PruCan, GerIta, LietPol, among others. T for language.
1. Taken

**Hello, Tasha here.  
okay, before anyone ask, I will still be writing on 'An Infinate playlist called life'. But this HAD to happen. My brain would not let me focus on anything else. So please, just bare with me. It will be worth it, I promise.  
So, I follow/stalk an ask-devil-america page om tumblr ( : / / a s k - - . . c o m) and let me just say her art is AMAZING and BEAUTIFUL and ALL THINGS GOOD IN LIFE! And, after her event with Angel!America, for some odd reason, it got me thinking about this. I think it was because of the coffin part where he's about to shoot Devil!America, but I'm not sure. My inner nerd just kicked in and this happened. But believe me, it WILL be finished.  
I do not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast. Only the wonderful laptop this fanfic was typed on. And please, rate and review, but remember all flames will be used to make s'mores and roast hotdogs.  
And, for clarity, It is Devil!America, with the horns, tail, and wings, and Devil!England, minus the horns, tail, and wings.  
**

* * *

"Oi! Peter!" Arthur called up the stairs to his younger brother. "Hurry up or we'll be late."

"I'm coming!" Peter shouted, racing down the stairs. "Can you tie my shoes?" He asked, sitting on the sofa. Arthur sighed and walked over to him.

"You should already know how to do this yourself." He said.

"They get tangled when I try." Peter huffed, puffing his cheeks out.. Arthur chuckled and poked his brother's cheeks.

"Well, they're tied, so let's go." Arthur stood up, taking his brother's hand and walking out the door.

"Where are we going anyway?" Peter asked.

"Ludwig needs help at the library organizing the new books for tomorrow." Arthur said.

"Sounds boring." Peter whined. "Can I play in the plaza?"

"Last time I let you do that you got in trouble." Arthur said.

"It was Ravis' idea." Arthur chuckled, reaching into his pocket.

"Here are some coins. You may get some snacks and play by the fountain. Don't go wandering off, alright?" Arthur said, handing him the coins. Peter nodded, racing ahead of his brother into the town. He looked around at the small town and sighed. One day, he and his brother were going to leave this town and live in a big house. One day, but not today.

Arthur was a young man of twenty two. He lived in a small house on the outskirts of town with his brother, Peter. He had fire red hair and piercing green eyes like their father, whereas Peter had sandy blond hair with blue eyes, like their mother. Their parents had fallen ill and passed away three years ago. Since then, Arthur has been raising Peter on his own the best he could. He had a job at the library, which didn't pay a lot, but was peaceful. Plus, he was friends with the owner of the library.

Arthur walked into the library, where Ludwig, the older, was shoving books into one of the shelves.

"Good afternoon Ludwig." Arthur said. Ludwig turned around, adjusting his glasses and smiling.

"Good afternoon Arthur. I really appreciate your help." He said. Arthur just smiled.

"It's no problem. It's a pretty big job for one person to do." Ludwig nodded before glancing around.

"Where's Peter?"

"He's playing in the village."

"Well, I found that book he was looking for, '_Treasure Island,_' if he still wants to read it. It's in my desk."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Arthur said, grabbing some of the books."

"Consider it an early birthday present for him."

The two spent an hour sorting out the new books. Just as they finished up, Peter came walking in.

"Good afternoon Ludwig." He said.

"Good afternoon Peter. How are you today?"

"Good. I brought some sweets from Katyusha." He said, holding up a basket. "They're strawberry tarts. I thought we could all share them." He said.

"Well, we're finished, so let's eat." Ludwig said, sitting on the floor. Arthur and Peter sat down with him.

"There are six tarts, so we can have two each." Peter said, passing them out and taking a big bite of his own. "Katyusha makes the best tarts." Peter said between chews, causing Ludwig and Arthur both to chuckle.

"Peter, don't talk with your mouth open." Arthur scolded. "We don't want to see your food." Peter laughed. Ludwig finished his tarts and walked over to his desk, pulling out an old brown book.

"Here. Happy early birthday." Ludwig said, handing the book to Peter.

"Wow, you found '_Treasure Island_'!" Peter cried, jumping up and hugging Ludwig. He turned to Arthur. "Can you read this to me when we get home?" Peter asked. Arthur nodded, standing up.

"Well, we have a little bit of shopping to do, and then we'll be leaving. Is there anything else you need Ludwig?" Arthur asked. Ludwig shook his head before handing Arthur a bag of coins. "Ludwig I couldn't-"

"You helped out a lot. Besides, you have a birthday party to plan. Consider it a bonus." He said. Arthur took the bag.

"Thank you. Have a good day." He said. Peter waved and went outside with Arthur.

"Can I have tarts instead of a cake this year?" Peter asked as he and Arthur went walking through the market place. Arthur chuckled and ran a hand through his red hair.

"Why do you want tarts instead of a cake?" He asked.

"I like tarts more. You can make your cherry ones and Katyusha can make her strawberry ones." Peter said. Arthur laughed.

"Well, I'll have to ask Katyusha if she wouldn't mind, alright?" Peter smiled, opening his book.

"Do you think there's a real treasure island?" Peter asked. Arthur thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure there's one somewhere. No one's found it yet is all. I think everyone has their own, special treasure out their waiting for them. It might be money or fame or love but, one day, everyone finds theirs."

"I'm going to find it one day. I hope it's gold." Peter proclaimed. "So I can buy you your own library." Arthur squatted down and hugged his brother, ruffling his hair.

"And then we'll buy you a big house." Arthur added laughing. "And you could eat all the tarts you want." Peter cheered as a gunshot rang nearby. Peter and Arthur both jumped only to see a duck fall from the sky. Arthur snorted. "Francis…" He growled. Peter looked up at Arthur.

"Is the duck okay?" He asked. Arthur shook his head, causing Peter's eyes to start watering.

Francis Bonnefey was a young man of twenty five. He was tall, long blond hair, blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. He was an expert hunter, able to kill a deer miles away with one shot. Everyone in the village swooned over him.

Everyone, except Arthur and Peter.

Francis came waltzing up to Arthur and Peter. Peter hid behind Arthur.

"Good afternoon Arthur, Peter." Francis said.

"Hello Francis." Arthur said through gritted teeth. "We were just leaving." He said, turning around, ushering Peter towards their house. Francis, however, moved in front of them again.

"Why such a hurry, Cherie?" Francis asked. "Perhaps we could all talk over dinner?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Move now frog. My brother and I are going home." He snapped.

"We're having roast duck~." Francis sang.

Peter frowned. "The duck you shot out of the sky?" He asked. Francis nodded. "I'd rather have Arthur's vegetable soup." He said.

Francis frowned this time. "Duck is better for a growing boy."

"He doesn't eat meat." Arthur snapped. "Now please let us get home." Francis stepped to the side and let them pass.

"Perhaps next time, no?" He asked.

"Don't hold your breath frog face."

Arthur and Peter walked up their walkway to their house. Peter ran up the porch and picked up the orange tabby cat that was resting on the mat.

"Hello Merlin, how are you doing?" He asked the cat, only to have the cat yawn in response. "I'm tired too. Arthur's going to make some soup and then we're going to read a new book." Arthur opened the front door, allowing Peter and Merlin inside.

"Set him down. We have to put away the other animals first." He said, sitting the basket of food on the kitchen table. Peter sat the cat down.

"Alright. Do you think we can ride Sugar before dinner?" He asked.

"Maybe. It's awfully late." Arthur said, sitting down a plate of food for Merlin. "If we're quick with the other animals." Peter smiled and darted out of the backdoor. Arthur chuckled and followed. He walked over and started feeding their chickens when Peter came running up to him, holding a collar.

"Arthur! Arthur! Queen's gone!" He called. Arthur looked up at the weeping boy. "Her collar's here. She broke it and ran off!" He cried. Arthur scooped the boy up.

"Now now, crying won't help. Let's call and see if she comes, alright? Maybe she's close enough she can hear us." Arthur said. Peter nodded.

They spent two hours calling, with no luck. Arthur finally told Peter he'd look first thing in the morning, as it was getting dark outside. Peter ate his soup sadly before going up to his room. Arthur came in a short time later.

"Do you want me to read your book to you?" He asked. Peter shook his head. Arthur hugged his brother as Merlin jumped on the bed. "I promise I'll find her first thing in the morning, alright?" Arthur asked. Peter nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked. Arthur nodded.

"I bet I won't even have to look for her in the morning. I bet I'll go outside and she'll be there waiting for me to play with her." Arthur said. "Just get some rest for now." He kissed Peter's forehead, blew out the bedside candle, and walked out of the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He walked to his own room and collapsed onto the bed.

Later that night, Peter tossed and turned before sitting up. He was too worried to sleep. What if Queen was hurt? What if she was hungry? Or cold? Or sick? He got up and quietly began slipping into clean clothes. He tiptoed passed Arthur's door and out the back. He looked around. No sign of her. He went to the shed and grabbed the lantern Arthur kept for emergencies. He lit it, took a deep breath, and walked to the dense woods.

After an hour, Peter realized two things; he was not going to find Queen, and he was lost. He looked around, trying to find the outline of the house, but to no avail. He shuddered. The woods were dark. He shouldn't have gone out by himself. Arthur was going to kill him when he got home.

If he got home.

Peter gulped at the thought. He heard rustling in the brush behind him.

"Queen…? Is that you?" He called. Instead of a cute basset hound, a huge wolf stepped out. Peter's eyes grew and he took off in the opposite direction.

He kept running and running until he came across large metal gates. Peter pushed and gates opened and slammed them closed behind him, keeping the wolves out. He looked up. There was a huge castle. He walked towards the front door and knocked. The door opened.

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone here?" Someone began whispering, but he couldn't tell what they said or where they were. "I don't mean to bother you so late, but my puppy ran away and I went looking for her and got lost. If it's not too much trouble I'd like to stay until morning." He said, picking up a candelabra.

"Oh, like, of course you can little guy!" Someone said. Peter turned.

"Who said that?"

"Over here." Peter turned again. Nothing. Suddenly, something tapped him on the head. He looked at the candelabra-

-Which smiled at him.

"Hello." He said. Peter squeaked and dropped it.

"Feliks, don't scare our guest." Said the clock that was next to him. "I am sorry to have startled you."

"It's alright S-…AH-CHOO!" Peter sneezed. Feliks frowned.

"You poor little guy. You're cold. Come on, let's warm you up." He said, hopping towards a different room. "Come along, this way."

Peter and the clock followed him. The room had a big chair in front of a huge fireplace. Peter sat down in the chair as a blanket wrapped around him. A tea tray came in with a teapot, a cup and the sugar and cream.

"Here," said the teapot, pouring tea into the cup. "Drink this, it'll warm you up." Peter picked up the cup and began drinking only to have the cup wiggle.

"That tickles." The cup chuckled. Peter smiled. "I'm Tino."

"I'm Peter."

Then, the door was violently thrown open, filling the room with a cold draft. Peter shuddered as Tino wedged out of his grasp and hid behind the teapot, which had an unwavering expression.

"There's a stranger here…" came a very sinister voice.

"Master, like, let me explain. He's just a little kid so-" Feliks began, only to be silenced by a loud roar.

"Master…it's only a child-" The clock started, but he too was silenced by a massive roar. Peter looked to one side of the chair. Nothing. He turned to the other-

-And was face to face with bright blue eyes.

Surprised, Peter jumped back in his seat.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The owner of the eyes growled. Peter scurried out of the chair.

"I-I got lost in the woods-" He began. He could now see the man.

He was tall, taller then Arthur, with short black hair. He had on a grey jacket, a black t-shirt, and black pants. A pair of glasses were perched on his face. Two horns had grown from his head and wrapped around the sides, like a ram. He had a tail and wings that reminded Peter of a devil. He had long, sharp fangs, which he was barring as he growled at the poor child.

"You are not welcome here!" The man shouted, causing Peter to fall on his butt. He quickly got to his feet, noticing the man walking towards him.

"I'm-I'm sorry sir." He said, sobbing. The man glared at him.

"What are you staring at?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" Peter choked out. The man gave a devilish smile.

"So, you've come to stare at The Beast have you?" He asked, lunging for Peter. He quickly ran towards the door, only to have the man beat him there and tower over him.

"No sir! I just needed a place to stay-" Peter began, only to be lifted by the back of his shirt as if he weighed nothing.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The man snarled, taking Peter out of the room. The servants could only cry over what fate the boy would endure, listening to his screams echo through the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Deal and Dinner

**I would first like to thank ALL OF YOU who read this and the people who are following it AND the ones who added it to their favorites. I was literally rolling around on the floor, convulsing in absolute happiness. I apologize for spamming your email twice, but I edited the first chapter a little. Anyway, please, enjoy the story and I cannot stress enough how HAPPY the fact that YOU, random person, are taking time away from your life to read this. *Feels all the love and gives you a giant cookie*. As always, I'd love a review, and all flames will be used for s'mores by me and the people not flaming.**

* * *

The next morning, at the crack of dawn, Arthur was woken to a knock on his door. He walked downstairs and looked through the peephole, only to grimace. Francis. Reluctantly, he opened the door.

"What do you want frog?" Arthur asked, opening the door. Francis walked in.

"Is that anyway to greet a guest like myself?" Francis asked.

"Yes, and I don't remember inviting you inside my house." Arthur snapped. Francis turned to him.

"You deserve better then this little old hut."

"I like this little old hut."

"It's no place to raise a child."

"I was raised here and I turned out alright."

"Arthur," Francis stepped closer to him. "If you were my husband-"

"Let me stop you there, Frenchie." Arthur said, holding his hand up. "If this is another marriage proposal, you can shove it up your arse. I will not marry you. Not now, not ever. Now please get out of my house." Arthur said. Francis frowned.

"Arthur-"

Before he could finish, Arthur shoved him out of the door.

Francis landed face-first in a mud puddle. Ivan, Francis' right hand man, looked down, laughing.

"I take it he said no again?" He asked. Francis looked up and shot him a glare.

"Mark my words Ivan," Francis said, standing up attempting to brush off the mud. "I will be married to Arthur. Make no mistake about that." Francis warned before storming off back towards town. Ivan just smiled and followed behind him.

"Sounds like fun, da?"

Arthur, on the other hand, had dressed himself, getting ready to go look for Queen. He walked to Peter's door to check on him-

-And found the bed empty.

"Peter?" Arthur called, worried. "Peter?" He ran outside. "Peter? PETER JAMES KIRKLAND ANSWER ME!" He called. Nothing. Arthur looked at the forest. "Peter, when I find you I am going to spank you so hard you won't walk straight for a week."

Arthur trudged through the forest. Had it always been so big? He glanced around. Still no sign of Peter.

"Peter!" He called out. Nothing. He wanted to just fall down and cry. How could have let this happen? Peter was the only family he had left. He didn't know what to do if something had happened. Just as Arthur was about to lose it, he saw a castle surrounded by an iron gate. There, on the other side, was Peter's favorite hat. Arthur's heart soared. Maybe he was safe!

Arthur ran to castle, knocking excitedly. The doors opened and Arthur walked in.

"Peter?" He called. No answer. "Is anyone here?" He started up the stairs. For a castle, the place was extremely quiet. He went a little further until he heard a door behind him creak. "Peter?" He called, turning around. He went through the door and saw candlelight going up the stairs. "Hello? I'm looking for my little brother… excuse me." He said, running up the stairs. He looked around. It was some sort of dungeon.

"Arthur?" Came a weak voice. Arthur rushed to another door.

"Peter!" Arthur cried happily. He grabbed Peter's hand and frowned. "You're freezing cold…"

"Arthur, there's a monster." Peter coughed.

"Peter, who put you here?"

"The monster. You have to hide before he finds you."

"Not without you."

"What are you doing here?" Said a thundering voice. Arthur whirled around and saw a nothing but a huge black silhouette.

"Who are you?"

"The master of this castle." They growled.

"I've come for my brother. Please, let me take him home. Can't you see he's sick and cold?" Arthur said.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The silhouette growled.

"But he could die!" Arthur begged. "Isn't there anything I could do?"

"There's nothing you could." The silhouette said. "He's my prisoner."

"Maybe I can…WAIT!" Arthur shouted. "…Take me instead…"

"You…" The silhouette mocked. "…You would…take his place…?"

"Arthur no! He'll eat you!" Peter shouted.

"If I did," Arthur began. "Would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." The silhouette said. Arthur looked up, meeting bright blue eyes. He squinted, but couldn't make out anything else.

"Come into the light…" Arthur said. The silhouette stepped into the moonlight.

Black hair. Black ram-like horns. Leather wings. A devil tail. Peter was right. He _was_ a monster. Arthur turned away for a moment.

"Arthur…" Peter whispered before Arthur stood up and walked over to the man.

"You have my word." He said. The man walked passed him.

"Done." At that, Arthur fell to his knees. Peter raced out and hugged Arthur.

"No, don't leave me Arthur!" He cried. "Don't leave me! I promise I'll be good!"

"Tell Ludwig to take good care of you, alright?" Arthur said, trying not to cry. He wiped his brothers tears. As he did , the man grabbed Peter. "Wait…PETER!"

The man walked outside to a carriage.

"Let me go!" Peter cried, thrashing around. "Give me my brother back!"

"He's no longer your brother." The man snarled before throwing him into the carriage. "Take him to the village." At that, the carriage lifted itself and started towards the village. The man walked back up to the tower to see Arthur crying.

"You didn't let me say goodbye…" Arthur sobbed. "I'll never see him again…and I didn't get to say goodbye…" The man looked at the ground.

"I'll…show you to your room…" He said. Arthur looked up.

"My room…? But I thought-" The man turned around.

"You wanna stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then let's go." Arthur followed him down the stairs. The man grabbed a candelabra and began walking down a long hallway.

The man looked back. Arthur had silent tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Say something to him dude…" The candelabra said. The man looked up at it, then turned to Arthur.

"…Alfred." He said. Arthur looked up. "My name. It's Alfred."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." He said. Alfred turned back to the candelabra, who motioned for him to go on.

"I hope you'll like it here. This castle is now your home so you can go anywhere you want- except the west wing." He said.

"What's in the west-"

"It's off limits!" Alfred shouted, whirling around and facing Arthur. Arthur immediately shut his mouth and kept walking. They came to a room. Arthur stepped inside. "If you need something, my servants will take care of it." Alfred said. The candelabra nudged him.

"Like, dude, dinner." He said. Alfred took a deep breath.

"You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He shouted before slamming the door closed.

Back in town, Francis was drowning his sorrows in wine.

"Who does he think he is? That Brit has tangled with the wrong Frenchmen!" Francis growled. Ivan and Antonio sat next to him while Gilbert poured more drinks.

"You've got to pull yourself together amigo!" Antonio said.

"Da, it will all work out." Ivan agreed.

"Here, have some beer." Gilbert said, sitting the big mug in front of Francis.

"Nothing helps!" Francis moaned. "Arthur is borderline unobtainable!" Ivan pat his back.

"You will find some way to get him. You're a smart guy."

At that, Peter came barging into the bar.

"He took him!" He cried. "He took him! He took him!"

"Peter?" Ludwig stood up from his seat as the young boy ran into his arms. "Peter, what happened?"

"The monster took Arthur!" He said. "He took him away from me!"

"Monster? What kind of crazy dream is that?" Francis laughed, causing others to laugh as well. Ludwig glared.

"Shut up." He snapped before dropping down to Peter's level. "Let's get you home, alright? You feel warm so I bet it's the fever talking." Ludwig scooped up Peter and walked out the door. Antonio turned to Francis.

"That little Chico's always good a laugh no?" He asked, downing a mug of beer. Francis looked towards the door and a smile appeared on his face.

"Gentlemen, I believe I have a plan to get Arthur's hand in marriage…"

"Oh, sound like fun." Ivan shivered.

Back the castle, Arthur was crying on his pillow. He was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked, wiping his nose.

"Berwald. Your tea is ready." Came a stern voice. Arthur opened a door and a tea tray rolled in. The teapot and teacup had eyes.

"You're…you're a…" Arthur began, backing away, only to bump into the wardrobe.

"Careful dearie!" Said the wardrobe.

"This is…impossible…" Arthur said, sitting on the bed.

"I know it seems that way but," The wardrobe laid on the bed, causing it to sink. "Here we are! I'm Elizabeta. Call me Liz."

"Arthur."

"I'm Tino!" Said the little teacup. The teapot nodded.

"Berwald." He said while pouring tea into the cup. "Don't spill." Tino hopped over to Arthur. Arthur picked him up and began to drink the tea.

"Wanna see a cool trick?" Tino asked. Arthur nodded. Tino then blew bubbles. Both of them laughed until Berwald let out a firm 'Tino.'

"That was a very brave thing you did." Liz said.

"We all think so." Tino confirmed. Arthur looked down.

"But I lost everything. My brother, my freedom, my dreams…everything…"

"Everything will turn out right in the end. You'll see." Berwald said. "Now, Tino, we have to help with dinner." He said, hopping back on the tray. Tino hopped up.

"Bye." Tino said before leaving. Arthur turned to Liz.

"Well now, what to dress you in for dinner. Oh, let's see what I got in my drawers!" Liz said, opening herself. "Oh, this green suite will go great with your eyes-"

"Thank you but, I'm not going." Arthur said.

"But you must!" Liz gasped.

A clock, named Toris, walked into the room, clearing his throat.

"Dinner is served."

Down in the dining hall, Alfred was pacing back and forth.

"What's taking so long?" Alfred mumbled. "I ordered him down…Why isn't he here yet?" He snapped at Berwald and the Candelabra, Feliks.

"He's lost his freedom and family in one day. Give him time." Berwald said.

"Hey, Alfie, have you like, thought that maybe, he could be to one to break the spell?" Feliks asked.

"Of course I have!" Alfred snapped. "I'm not blind or stupid."

"Cool, then like, you fall for him, he falls for you, poof! We're human by like, midnight!" Feliks cheered.

"These things take time." Berwald said.

"But the rose is wilting."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Alfred said. "He's so beautiful and I'm…well look at me!" Alfred shouted.

"Help him see past all that." Berwald said.

"I can't." Alfred said, plopping down in the floor. Berwald hopped off from the mantle.

"Straighten up! Act like a gentleman!" he said, Alfred did as he said. Feliks hopped off the mantle as well.

"When he walks in, give me, like a million dollar smile. Go on, like, smile!" Feliks said. Alfred gave a big grin, showing off his fangs.

"Don't scare him…" Berwald said, causing Alfred to frown.

"Like, impress him with your smarts!"

"Be gentle."

"Give him loads of compliments!"

"Mean them."

"And, most importantly." Alfred looked at both of them.

"Control. Your. Temper." They said in unison. At that, the door opened. Alfred straighten himself. Toris came in sheepishly.

"Hello…" He said weakly. Alfred's brow furrowed.

"Where is he…?" Alfred growled.

"Who? Oh yeah, Arthur. Well um, due to the…circumstances being what they are…he's not coming…"

* * *

**AADFHKJSDHFKSAHDFKJHSKJDFHJKS I AM SO SORRY IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! /SHOT/  
Next chapter soon, I promise.**


	3. A Horrible Plot and A Heroic Rescue

**Hi guys. sorry it's been a while since the last update. I finally found some Hetalia sims for sims 2... well, most of Hetalia anyway. I cannot find the Axis Powers ANYWHERE!  
Anywho's here's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be posted later today or tomorrow. Enjoy, rate, and review!**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Alfred bellowed bursting out of the door, racing to Arthur's room. Toris, Berwald, and Feliks tried to keep up, but to no avail. Alfred arrived at Arthur's door, and violently bashed his fist onto the door. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner?!" He shouted.

"I'm not hungry." Arthur replied. Alfred was taken back, as he wasn't use to not getting his way.

"You come out or I'll…" He looked around. "I'll break down the door!"

"Um…master?" Feliks spoke up. Alfred turned and glared at him. "I…I could be wrong…but, like…this might be the wrong approach…"

"Please…" Toris begged. "Be a gentleman…"

"He's being difficult…" Alfred growled.

"Gentle." Berwald scold. Alfred turned to the door again.

"…will you come to dinner?" Alfred asked.

"No." Arthur said firmly. Alfred turned to the others and pointed at the door.

"See?!"

"Be nice…" Toris said, smiling.

"It would be my honor to have you for dinner…" Alfred said, bowing to the door.

"… Say please…" Feliks whispered.

"…please?" Alfred added.

"No thank you." Arthur said.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can." With that, Alfred snapped.

"Fine. Then go ahead and STARVE!" He shouted as loud as he could before turning to the servants who were cowering together. "If he doesn't eat with ME, then he doesn't eat at ALL!" Alfred snapped before storming away. The three servants sighed.

"That didn't go well." Berwald said.

"Feliks, watch the door, please. Arthur might change his mind." Toris said.

"Like, got it!"

"Come on. Let's clean up." Berwald said, hopping towards the kitchen, Toris close behind.

Alfred slammed his bedroom door shut.

"I ask him nicely but he rejects me. ME!" Alfred snapped, kicking a wooden chair across the room, causing it to shatter upon impact. "What, does he want me to beg!?" He grabbed an old-looking hand held mirror. "Show him to me." He commanded. The glass on the mirror swirled before and image of Arthur and Liz showed up.

"_Alfred's really a nice guy. You should get to know him."_ Liz said as Arthur sobbed into one of his pillows.

"_I don't want to. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"_ Arthur snapped back. Alfred sat the mirror down.

"I'm just making a fool of myself. He'll only see me as a monster…" Alfred said, turning to a rose protected by a glass case. "It's hopeless…"

Later that night, Arthur slowly opened the door to his bedroom. He looked around. He didn't see anyone, and started walking off towards the staircase. Feliks, who had fallen asleep while on guard duty, awakened to the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes in time to see Arthur walk down the stairs.

"He's, like, up!"

In the kitchen, Toris, Berwald, and Tino were finishing up the kitchen.

"I cannot believe this! I work so hard and that ungrateful brat ruins perfectly good food!" Whined the Stove, Yao. Berwald sighed.

"Can't be helped."

"Alfred did say please." Tino pointed out.

"But his temper is as horrible as ever. He's got to have that under control." Toris added. The door creaked open, and Arthur popped his head in.

"Um…hello…" He said. Tino smiled and hopped over to him.

"Hello Arthur! Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I am." He said. Tino turned to Berwald and Yao, smiling.

"Guys! He's hungry! Everyone, places!" He said.

"But…but Alfred said-" Toris began.

"Oh, hush. I will not let the boy starve." Yao scold. "By the looks of him, he already is."

"I can't help that I'm scrawny!" Arthur snapped. Yao laughed.

"I'm Yao, the cook. Now sit back and get ready to have the best meal of your life." He said. Within minutes, the table in front of Arthur was full of food. "Now, eat up and enjoy!" Arthur gaped at the amount of food.

"I…I don't think I could eat all of this…"

"Master can, but he has an inhuman appetite." Said a wok in the cabinets. "I am Ling, Yao's brother." He said.

"Hello." Arthur said.

"Go on, eat!" Yao said. Not needing any more urging, Arthur dove right in and ate a good majority of the food before he stopped.

"I can't eat another bite." He said. "I've never had anything so delicious before." Yao smiled.

"Thank you." Arthur turned to Toris and Feliks.

"I don't think I got to meet either of you." He said.

"I'm Feliks."

"Toris." Toris bowed. "It is an honor to have you as our guest."

"By any chance, do you think you could give me a tour? This is my first stay in an enchanted castle." Arthur said. Feliks nodded and hooked his arm around Toris.

"Of course! Toris happens to be an expert!" Feliks smiled, causing Toris to blush.

"Well…I suppose it's alright…"

At that, the three went walking down the hall. After exploring the first floor, they travel to the second and came across two huge statues at the foot of a staircase. One was an angel and one was a gargoyle.

"Like, hi Lili! Hi Vash!" Feliks smiled, waving. The angel waved back.

"Hello. Oh, you must be the visitor." The angel said. "I'm Lili. This is my big brother Vash." She motioned to the gargoyle.

"Hi." He said.

"A pleasure. My name is Arthur."

"Are you guys off to hear the orchestra?" Lili asked.

"Orchestra?" Arthur asked.

"Like, yeah. We have a small one. Come on, like we'll introduce you to them!"

The three scurried down the hall until they came across two huge double doors. Feliks opened it up, and inside was a concert hall.

"Ve~. Everyone together, alright?" Said the metronome on the podium.

"Hey, idiota, where are we starting at?" A harp in the back barked.

"Oh, measure four." The metronome replied before turning to face the others. "Oh, visitors! Everyone take five!" He hopped off the podium and over to the group. "Ve, you must be the pretty boy everyone's been talking about! I'm Feliciano Vargas, conductor of the orchestra!" He cheered. Arthur chuckled.

"I'm Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Feliciano, we should be practicing." Snapped the organ in the corner. "Wait…Toris?" He called.

"Hello Roderich." Toris replied back. "How are you?"

"I've been better. How's Elizabeta?" He asked.

"She's doing well. She said she was going to come visit you soon." He said, causing the organ to blush.

"That's…nice…"

"Hello!" Came a feminine voice. Arthur looked around and saw a very happy violin.

"Hello there."

"I'm Meimei." She said. "Welcome to the castle. Everyone, say hello to our new guest." The bonsai tree in the corner cleared its throat.

"I am Kiku Honda. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, eyebrows!" Called the harp. "My name's Lovino."

"I'm Matthew…" The flute quietly said.

"Emil." Said the acoustic guitar. "And this is my brother Lukas." He motioned to the cymbal.

"Mathias." Said the trumpet, rather loudly. "Hey, have you seen Berwald and Tino? I haven't got to pick on them today…" He snickered.

"Be nice." Said the broom. "Oh, hi, I'm Heracles."

"Well, we'll let you guys go back to rehearsing." Toris said. "We still have much to see."

"Bye bye! Come back soon!" Feliciano said before hopping back to the podium. "Now, from the top everyone!"

Toris, Feliks and Arthur walked down the hall until the met and an intersection. Toris and Feliks went right.

"What's this way?" Arthur asked, walking straight until they stopped him.

"Nothing. Nothing important at all. Just dusty old things…" Toris said. Feliks nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't you rather see the gardens or the library?" Toris asked.

"A library?" Arthur asked excited.

"A library, like, full of cool books." Feliks said, walking off towards the right again.

"Books as far as the eye can see!" Toris said excitedly, chasing after Feliks. Arthur turned to look at them-

-Then kept walking straight.

Toris was right about one thing, the place was full of dusty old things. Cobwebs too. It was messy and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Arthur was about to turn back when he came across a massive golden door. Engraved on it were the words 'Alfred's Room'. Arthur gently pushed, and the doors easily slid open.

The room beyond the doors was a lot worse. Not only was it dirty, but the furniture was shredded and torn. Arthur couldn't believe any living thing had a room like this. He would have grounded Peter until he was his age if his room ever got this bad. As he investigated the room, he came across a portrait. It was old and worn, and the face had been shredded by what Arthur could only assume was Alfred's claws. The eyes looked similar to Alfred's, but from what Arthur could make out, the person in the picture had blond hair and no horns.

As he focused on the picture, a light caught Arthur's attention. By the balcony, there was a small table, with a beautiful blue rose perched on top of it concealed by a glass case. The rose was floating, and four petals lay under it. Arthur was mesmerized and walked closer. When he was within reach, he lifted the glass case, and reached for the rose to get a closer look, only to hear an unpleasant growl from behind him.

Arthur whirled around just as Alfred dropped from the ceiling. Alfred quickly grabbed the glass case and put it back on the rose before turning to Arthur with a dark expression.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" Alfred snapped.

"I…I didn't mean…"Arthur began, stumbling away from Alfred, who began to tower over him.

"Get out." He ordered. Arthur got to his feet and started for the door. "GET OUT!"

Arthur bolted out of the door, not looking back. Toris and Feliks, who had noticed he was missing, were waiting by the stairs.

"Deal or no deal, I'm not staying here." Arthur said through tears as he ran outside into the cold.

Arthur ran outside the gates and into the woods. It was only once he stopped to catch his breath that he realized how lost he was.

"Come on, give me a bloody break!" He swore, slamming his fist into the tree. "I want to go home. Peter needs me. I have work to do. I can't stay here." He sat down on the ground and buried his face in his hands. "I just want to go home." A rustle in front of him caught his attention. "Please don't be a wolf…" He grumbled.

It wasn't a wolf. It was a huge, hungry bear. Arthur saw it and took off, not sure what direction he was going in. The bear was close behind him, letting out a monstrous roar. Arthur kept running until he came to a huge drop off. He whirled around and as expected, the bear had stopped not to far behind him. Arthur gulped. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Who was going to take care of Peter now?

The bear lunged, and Arthur shut his eyes awaiting impact. Just as he did, a loud, ear piercing shriek filled the air. Arthur looked up.

Alfred had the bear pinned to the ground.

"Get away from the edge!" Alfred shouted. "You'll fall otherwise!" Arthur ran towards the tree line before looking back. The bear had knocked Alfred off of him and was now attacking him. Alfred let out a few hisses before fighting back. Both became engaged in a fight, clawing, biting and scratching each other until Alfred grabbed the bear, lifted it above his head, and tossed it over the cliff. Alfred turned to Arthur, covered in blood. He gave a weak smile before collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion.

Arthur looked down at Alfred's sleeping form. He could walk away and leave him here…

Instead, Arthur managed to throw Alfred's arm around his shoulder and began carrying him back to the castle.

About an hour later, Arthur and Alfred were sitting by the fireplace. Arthur had bandages, and was trying to mend an extremely reluctant Alfred's wounds. Arthur began wetting a cloth to dab at them. When he looked up, Alfred was lapping away at the wound, causing Arthur to frown.

"That's not helping anything idiot." He said, causing Alfred to snarl. Toris, Feliks, and Tino, who were watching, backed away. Arthur went to place the cloth the wound, but Alfred moved his arm. Arthur tried again only to have Alfred do the same. "Stop moving!" He snapped before finally placing it on wound. Alfred let out a loud howl in pain.

"That hurt you dick!" Alfred snapped.

"If you stopped moving like a baby it wouldn't have!" Arthur snapped back. Alfred blinked.

"If you hadn't taken off I wouldn't be hurt like this!"

"Well if you hadn't given me a bleeding heart attack, I wouldn't have run away!" Alfred opened his mouth but closed it and thought a moment.

"Well…I told you not to go into the west wing!"

"Well you should learn to control that temper!" Arthur took Alfred's arm. "Now don't move. This'll hurt." Arthur said, placing the cloth back on. Alfred growled, but didn't flinch. Arthur began bandaging the wound. "By the way, thank you," He said. "For coming to save me." Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes before smiling.

"You're welcome. It's just what heroes do." He joked. Arthur chuckled.

"You're more of an anti-hero."

"I am not!" Alfred said, laughing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is coming soon... unless I get distracted by the sims again...**


	4. If I Can't Love Him

_**Chapter 4... sorry, busy simming again. I have a problem. Anyway, we're getting close to the end this time. BRACE YOURSELVES FOR THE AWESOME THAT IS TO COME!  
Or not, I'm not particular.  
I OWN NOTHING!  
By the way, the name of the chapter is based off of the musical.**_

* * *

Back in town, Francis, Ivan, and Antonio were sitting at the bar with Eduard, the owner of the orphanage in the next town.

"I don't like being out this late, but Ivan said it would be worth it." Eduard said, taking the gold Francis sat out on the table.

"You see, I have me heart set on marrying Arthur, but he needs to be persuaded." Francis said.

"Turned him down thirty three times." Ivan added. Francis cleared his throat.

"We all know Peter should have been taken to the orphanage after his parents died. Arthur couldn't afford the responsibility."

"Arthur has been doing a good job." Eduard said.

"The point is Arthur would do anything to keep him." Francis said.

"Even marry Francis." Antonio chirped happily.

"So, you want me to take Peter away from him unless he agrees to marry you?" Eduard asked. Francis smiled and nodded slowly. "That is despicable. I like it."

The four set off to the Kirkland residence, where Ludwig had just left. Peter was put to bed, with Ludwig under the impression Arthur had to travel to the next town for medicine and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. After Ludwig had left, Peter began gathering supplies before going to the edge of the woods.

"I'm coming for you Arthur. Just hang on." He said before walking into them.

Just as he left, the four men pulled up to the house. Francis opened the door.

"Arthur? Peter?" Francis called. Nothing.

"No one's home…" Antonio said.

"To bad…" Ivan agreed.

"Ivan, you wait here and tell me when they get back." Francis said. I van frowned.

"But-" Before he could finish, the other three were down the trail.

Back at the castle the next morning, Arthur went walking through the gardens. They were very nice, full of beautiful flowers and trees. He explored and stopped when he saw a white puff ball. He picked it up. Like everything else in the castle, it had a face.

"Hello there little one." He said to it. It smiled.

"Hello. I American!" It said happily. Arthur laughed.

"Well, aren't you a cute little…thing."

"I American!"

From his balcony, Alfred watched Arthur. He smiled at his curiosity at the puff ball that Kiku called a mochi. Next to him was Kiku and Toris.

"I've…" Alfred began, causing the two to look at him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before…I wanna do something nice for him!" Alfred declared. "But…what should I do?"

"Well, normally men offer flowers, chocolates, promises they do not intend to keep," Kiku began.

"No, it has to be special!" Alfred said. "Something that will wow him!"

"He likes books…" Toris said. Alfred snapped his fingers.

"I got it!"

When Arthur came in, Alfred drug him up the stairs to a pair of green doors.

"I have a surprise for you!" Alfred said, smiling. "But you have to close your eyes." Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"You're not leading me into some sort of torture chamber are you?" He asked. Alfred laughed.

"No way Artie…unless you're into that sort of thing you kinky old man." Alfred teased, causing Arthur to get fluster.

"I am not kinky or an old man! I'll have you know I'm twenty two!"

"Really? That's only a year older then me!" Alfred smiled. "Now close your eyes or no surprise." Arthur rolled his eyes but closed them. Alfred opened the door and lead Arthur to the middle of the room.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Nope!" Alfred said, opening up his wings and flying to each curtain, drawing it open until the room was full of light. "Alright, open 'em!"

Arthur opened his eyes and gasped. He was inside a huge library. He looked around, excitement rising.

"Wow…" He awed. "I've never seen so many books in my life…"

"It's all yours too!" Alfred said. "All of it." Arthur turned to Alfred, who landed on the ground gracefully.

"…Thank you…" He said. "It's wonderful."

Over the next few days, Arthur and Alfred learned quite a few things about each other. Alfred had inhuman strength, but was at the same reading level as Peter, if not lower. Arthur, though he admired that fact that Alfred could fly, was terrified of heights and would rather stay on the ground. They would take walks together in the garden, or sit in the library, Alfred stretching out with his head in Arthur's lap, listening to him read.

One day, Arthur was walking around looking for Alfred when he walked passed the orchestra room.

"Hello everyone!" He said. They all smiled and waved the best they could.

"Hello Arthur, would you like to listen to the newest song we're working on?" Feliciano asked.

"I would love to. What is it?"

"_Beauty and the Beast._ It's very lovely." Arthur blinked.

"I remember my mother singing it to me and Peter when we were younger…" Arthur said.

"Do you think you could sing it while we play?" Meimei asked.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Please?" Feliciano said. "I bet you have a wonderful voice!"

"Well…"

"Pretty please?" Arthur chuckled.

"Alright, alright."

Alfred, on the other hand, was looking for Arthur. He had found a book for him to read. He walked passed the orchestra room when they started up, and he stopped in his tracks.

"_Tale as old as time. True as it can be._" Came an angelic voice, Alfred slowly opened the door and saw Arthur standing with the orchestra, singing. "_Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly."_ Alfred smiled. His mother used to sing that song to him when he was little. Back when he still had parents.

"_Just a little change. Small to say the least._" Alfred sang, causing Arthur to look at him, confused. "_Both a little scared. Neither one prepared._" Arthur smiled.

"_Beauty and the beast." _They sang together. "_Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise."_

"_Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song."_ Arthur sang.

"_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change. Learning you were wrong."_ Alfred joined in.

"_Certain as the sun rising in the east." _Alfred sang alone

"_Tale as old as time."_

"_Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast."_ They finished together, earning cheers from everyone.

"That was awesome Artie! I didn't know you had such a pretty voice!" Alfred grinned, causing Arthur to blush.

"It's…it's not that great." Arthur stuttered. "Anyway, don't we have to get ready for dinner tonight?" Alfred blinked before nodding.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a bit!"

A few moments later, Alfred was sitting in front of a mirror as his servants went to work fixing him up.

"Tonight's the big night!" Feliks sang.

"I…I don't know if I can do this…" Alfred said, quietly. Feliks frowned.

"Do you SEE the rose? You do NOT have time to be timid!" Feliks snapped. "You gotta be bold and daring!" Alfred blew a piece of hair out of his face. "We're gonna have music and candlelight! And when the time is right you confess your love."

"I…I…no, I can't." Alfred said.

"Why not? You, like, care for him right?"

"More then anything." Alfred sighed.

"Then just tell him." Feliks said as Toris came in.

"Your date awaits." He said, smiling.

Alfred met Arthur on the stairs. He escorted him to the dining hall, where they ate delicious food created by Yao. Feliciano started up the orchestra, playing a waltz. Arthur took Alfred's hand and lead him to the dance hall.

"Waltz with me!" He said.

"I…um…I'm not that good." Alfred confessed.

"I'll help you. Just follow me."

The two danced for hours, twirling around. When they were finally tired, they walked out onto the terrace. They sat down and gazed up at the stars in silence until Alfred spoke.

"Arthur?" He asked, getting his attention. "Are you… happy here…with me?" He asked. Arthur blinked and smiled.

"Of course I am." He said, causing Alfred to smile, but the smile soon faded as Arthur looked away sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss Peter. I know Ludwig is taking good care of him but…I just want to see him again." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, before giving a small smile.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Alfred lead Arthur to his room and showed him the mirror.

"It will show you whatever you desire. Go on." He urged. Arthur looked down at it.

"I…I want to see Peter please." The mirror whirled, and showed Peter out in the forest, cold, wet, and alone. "Peter…he's…he's in the forest…he could be dying…" Arthur started to cry. Alfred turned away to stare at the rose, which was wilting even more and had lost more petals.

"Then…go to him. He needs you." Alfred said, not facing Arthur.

"What…?" Arthur said.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." Arthur hugged him.

"Thank you. Hold on Peter, I'm coming." Arthur turned to set the mirror on the table, but Alfred stopped him.

"Keep it. So you can look back and remember me…" Alfred said sadly. "Now go." Arthur bowed and walked out of the door as Toris came in.

"I knew you could it master." He said proudly.

"…I let him go…" He whispered.

"That's wonder- wait…you did what? How could you do that?" Toris asked. Alfred looked out of the window.

"I had to Toris. I love him."

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be here as soon as I can gain control over my will to play the sims...  
so sometime this week... maybe...**


	5. The Mob

**This would have been updated sooner, but I found ALL THE THINGS for sims so... I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE A PROBLEM! I ADMIT IT!  
Anyhow, the next chapter will be here a lot sooner, so enjoy! 3**

* * *

Arthur took off into the forest, the sound of Alfred's sad howl behind him. He found Peter not to far away from their house. He scooped him up and took him home. After resting in the bed for an hour, Peter finally woke up.

"…Arthur…? You're back!" He shouted, hugging him. "I thought the monster ate you!"

"I'm fine Peter." Arthur said, rubbing his hair. "And he isn't a monster. He's very kind. He…changed."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Arthur opened the door to find Eduard.

"May I help you?" He asked. Eduard smiled.

"I've come to collect the child." At that, Arthur's eyes grew big.

"What?"

"You are unfit to raise him. He coming to the orphanage with me."

"…No…no Peter is fine. He's being taken care of." Arthur said. Francis was standing by the porch. "Francis, tell him!" Francis looked over at him.

"I might…" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"You might?!"

"…If you marry me." Francis finished. "One word Arthur, that's all it'll take."

"Here's three, fuck you Francis!" Arthur shouted.

"Have it your way." Ivan and Antonio pushed pass Arthur and grabbed Peter, pulling him outside.

"Leave him alone!" Arthur shouted.

"You had abandoned him! He said you were captured by a monster." Ivan said. Arthur grabbed the mirror and brought it outside.

"He was! It was a big monster!" Peter shouted, thrashing in the men's grip.

"I was captured and I can prove it." Arthur looked at the mirror. "Show me Alfred."

There was a swirl of light and Alfred appeared on the mirror. Arthur showed everyone, who stepped back in fear.

"Is he dangerous?!" Someone, who sounded a lot like Gilbert, shouted.

"No. I know he looks scary but he's harmless. He's a little naïve and somewhat stupid but," Arthur looked at the mirror. "He's kind and gentle. He's my friend…" Francis glared.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked that monster." Francis growled. Arthur glared at him.

"You're the monster Francis!" Arthur shouted. Francis grabbed the mirror.

"He's crazy. Look at this beast! He's dangerous!" Francis shouted, causing the crowd to cheer in agreement. "I say we kill the beast!"

"No!" Arthur shouted, reaching for the mirror. Francis just pushed him down.

"Lock him and Peter in cellar so they can't warn him." Francis ordered. Three men grabbed them and tossed them inside, locking the door.

"DAMN IT TO HELL YOU FROG! LET US OUT OF HERE!" Arthur shouted, banging his fist on the door. He could hear Francis riling up the crowd. "HE'S NOT A MONSTER! HE'S A GOOD MAN! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU BLEEDING WANKERS!" The noise died down. Arthur sat by Peter.

"Are they going to hurt him?" Peter asked. Arthur nodded as he started to cry.

"It's all my fault…" Arthur said.

"We'll get out of here. Don't worry. Stiff upper lip!" Peter said, smiling. Arthur turned to him and chuckled.

"When did you get so grown up?"

Before Peter could answer, the cellar doors were thrown open, revealing Ludwig.

"You two look like you need some help." He said. "Come on." They climbed out.

"We have to get to the castle to warn Alfred and the others!" Arthur said.

"I'll take Peter. You get Sugar and go." Ludwig said. Arthur nodded, hugged Peter, then raced to get the horse.

At the castle, the servants sat in quiet.

"We were so close…" Tino sobbed. "Alfred finally learned to love…"

"I wish that was enough to break this dang spell." Feliks sighed.

"I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up…" Toris sighed.

"Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't come." Feliks agreed. A noise outside made everyone turn to the window.

"Did he come back?" Tino asked.

"No, invaders." Berwald said.

"And that guy's got the mirror!" Tino shrieked.

"Toris, like, go tell Alfred. We're gonna fight 'em!" Feliks shouted. Toris hopped off towards Alfred's room.

Toris peeked into Alfred's room.

"Master?" Toris asked.

"Go. Away." Alfred growled.

"But…the castle's under attack…what should we do?"

"I don't care anymore. Just let them come." Alfred, sinking into his coffin.

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!" Alfred snapped. "Just go away Toris!"

"…Alright…"

Toris went downstairs with the others, who had barricaded the doors.

"Alfred's too depressed to help." Toris said.

"BERWALD! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Tino shouted. Berwald thought a moment.

"…I have an idea…"

The villagers burst through the door. It was quiet. No one was around, although the furniture in the foyer was a bit odd. Ivan grabbed a candelabra and looked around.

"NOW!" screamed Feliks. Everyone sprang to life and began fighting the villagers. Berwald and the teacups pour hot water on them from above. Feliks and the other candle were able to set a few weapons on fire. When a group ran into the kitchen, Yao scared them off, and the ones that didn't run were promptly beaten with Ling. Soon, all but one ran out of the castle, terrified.

Francis had managed to sneak passed everyone and up the stairs. He walked through the castle and kicked open Alfred's door. He looked inside, pistol ready. Alfred was lying in his coffin, eyes closed.

"This is too easy…" He chuckled. He walked up and places the gun to Alfred's forehead. "Too bad beast. Looks like Arthur's mine." He squeezed the trigger-

-And missed.

Alfred was now on the ceiling. He growled down at Francis.

"Arthur belongs to no one." Alfred snapped. Francis let out another shot, only to miss him again. Alfred lunged at Francis, only to get shot in the shoulder. He fell out of the balcony and onto the roof. Alfred darted up the roof, Francis close behind. Francis shot at Alfred again, but the gun was jammed. He grabbed his dagger. Alfred was lying near the edge.

"Game over beast. He's mine!" Francis cried. Alfred looked up at Francis, ready to surrender.

"ALFRED!" Came a very familiar voice. Alfred looked down and smiled.

"Arthur…" He said. Alfred turned to Francis and kicked him, sending him back. Arthur ran inside the castle.

Alfred looked down at Francis. Francis swung at him with his dagger, only for Alfred to dodge. Alfred took off on the other side of the castle, Francis close behind.

"Are you in love with him monster?" Francis asked, looking around. "Do you really think he would love someone like you when he could have someone like me?" Francis taunted. Alfred lunged from the shadows, knocking the dagger out of his hand.

"You. Know. Nothing." He growled. "I love him more than you could ever hope to." He grabbed him by his neck and lifted him, hissing.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Francis begged.

"Why not?" Alfred growled. "I would be doing the villagers a favor getting rid of scum like you. I am a hero after all."

"Alfred!" Came Arthur's voice. Alfred turned and smiled. Arthur was standing on a nearby balcony. Alfred looked at Francis, then tossed him down.

"Get out of my castle." Alfred warned before climbing up to Arthur.

"Hello Alfred." Arthur laughed, reaching out to grab him.

"Hi Artie…" Alfred grinned. "I'm glad you came back…" Just as he grabbed his hand, he howled in pain as a gunshot sounded. Francis shot Alfred in the back.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted, grabbing hold of him. Francis smiled, only to slip and fall from the roof into the ravine below. Arthur pulled Alfred over the railing and onto the balcony. Alfred looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"You…came back…" He said weakly.

"Of course I did you ninny." Arthur said as tears started to form.

"How's…Peter?"

"He's alright." Alfred coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. Tears poured down Arthur's face. "This is all my fault. If I had gotten here sooner I-"

"Don't…" Alfred said. "No…It's better this way…" Arthur shook his head.

"Don't say that. You'll be fine. We're together now. You and me…and Peter…you…you can show him the gardens and take him flying…and help each other read…" Arthur was sobbing like crazy now. Alfred slowly lifted his hand and wiped away his tears.

"Tears…don't suit you…" He choked out. "But…I got to see you again so…"

"You're gonna see me again because you aren't leaving me."

"Sorry…" Alfred coughed again. "Arthur…I love you…" At those last words, Alfred closed his eyes, and his hand went limp. Arthur cried harder.

"No…no…Alfred…" He shook him. "Alfred…ALFRED! Don't you leave me! ALFRED!" Arthur put his head on his chest. "Don't leave me…I love you too…"

Then, the last petal on the rose fell.

* * *

**Chapter six soon**


	6. Tale as old as time

**...The last chapter...  
Okay, there's going to be an epilogue but it's not finished yet.  
Never the less, here you go.**

* * *

The servants cried.

"It can't be…we can't lose him…" Tino cried. "We just…we can't…" Arthur continued to cry onto Alfred. A purple spark of light came down and struck the ground. Then a red. Then yellow. Soon different color streaks of light came down and surrounded Alfred. Arthur back away. The lights engulfed Alfred, growing brighter and brighter until it suddenly died out. There, instead of Alfred, was young man with blond hair.

"Who…who are you…?" Arthur asked, taking a step back. The man smiled.

"Artie, it's me." He said. "Alfred." Arthur walked closed and looked at his eyes. They were the same sky blue. He started crying again and wrapped Alfred in a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me!"

The two kissed for the first time. The lights turned into rain and began pouring onto the castle. What was once a dark, gloomy castle was now a bright, shining castle. The lights swirled around the servants. Instead of a candelabra, there now stood a tall, feminine-looking man with shoulder length blond hair. Instead of a clock, there was now a man with long brown hair. They smiled at each other.

"I almost forgot how handsome you look Toris!" Feliks shouted, jumping into his arms.

"You're just a handsome as I remember!"

Everyone was celebrating when Arthur heard shouting from below. He and Alfred glanced over the side and saw Ludwig, Peter, and a number of the villagers.

"HI ARTHUR!" Peter shouted. "WE SAW THE LIGHT SHOW! WHERE'S ALFRED?!" Alfred waved.

"I'm right here little guy!" Alfred screamed. "Come on up everyone! I graciously welcome you all to my home!" The people all stared and walked inside. Alfred and Arthur ran down the stairs to meet everyone.

"Wow Alfred, you look a lot different." Peter said. Alfred smiled, before turning to the large crowd.

"Hello everyone. I am Prince Alfred F. Jones, the lord of this castle. Six years ago I was cursed to remain a beast until I learned to love someone and earned their love in return." He turned to Arthur. "And I found it." He turned back to the people. "I invite all of you to a feast in celebration!" Everyone cheered, except Yao, who glared at Alfred.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS GOING TO TAKE YOU-" He started, only to be stopped by Ivan.

"I can help. I cook with my sisters all the time." He said.. Yao thought for a moment.

"Alright, I guess. Tino, you and Berwald help too."

"Ve~! This calls for some music!" Feliciano cheered. Alfred laughed.

"Let's all wait in the dancehall then."

Everyone went to the dancehall, waiting for Yao and the others to finish the meal. As they turned to leave, Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand.

"I love you." He said. "I love you and I'm going to tell you that every day until I die." Arthur smiled.

"I love you too, and I look forward to hearing it until I die."

A few months later, life at the castle was splendid.

"We're getting married tomorrow…" Alfred sang as he and Arthur walked through the garden. Arthur chuckled at his fiancé. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"More so." Arthur said. Alfred puffed out his cheeks.

"No, I'm more excited." He said. Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?" At that, Alfred kissed him and spun him around.

"Because, while you only get to marry me, I get to marry the most wonderful man in whole kingdom!" Alfred cheered. "You'll be mine forever!" Arthur started laughing.

"I'm the lucky one. I have the strongest man in the whole kingdom." Alfred shook his head.

"Nope." He kissed Arthur again. "Hey, are you going to wear a dress?" Arthur glared.

"I'm a man-"

"I know, but I think you'd look cute in a dress."

"No."

"For me?"

"Not even for you." Alfred puffed out his cheeks again.

"But, if you wear a dress you can wear a garter, and then I can take said garter off with my teeth." He said. Arthur blushed and shook his head.

"Absolutely not Alfred Jones!" He choked out. "Peter is going to be there! Do you know how embarrassing that'll be?!"

"Worse then the rose tattoo on your hip?" Alfred teased. Arthur playfully slapped him.

"Oh hush you." Alfred started laughing. "And put me down already."

"Aw, but you're so cuddly!"

"Not for long." Arthur wiggled, trying to get loose, only to have Alfred tighten his grip. "Alfred…"

"Arthur…" The two stared at each other and started laughing.

"Arthur! Alfred!" Came Peter's voice. "Tino said dinner's ready so come inside and eat!" Arthur looked and Alfred and smiled.

"Well, let's go eat then, shall we?" Alfred nodded.

"I'm still not putting you down."

"I know." Arthur kissed him. Alfred smiled as Peter came running out.

"Hurry up you guys I want to eat!" He said, shoving Alfred in the direction of the castle. The two laughed.

"We're going! We're going!" Alfred said.

"Hey Arthur," Peter asked. Arthur turned and looked at Peter. "Does this mean you got your treasure?" Alfred raised his eyebrow confused while Arthur just laughed.

"Yes Peter. Yes I did get my treasure."

* * *

**THE END!**

Until the epilogue.


End file.
